This disclosure generally relates to a bifurcation between nacelle structures of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
The gas turbine engine is surrounded by a nacelle assembly that includes an outer or fan nacelle surrounding the fan section and an inner or core nacelle surrounding the core engine section. A conduit between the outer nacelle structure and the inner nacelle is commonly referred to as a bifurcation. An upper and lower bifurcation is commonly provided along a centerline of the engine.
The bifurcations may include a support structure, but are intended to provide interior space for fuel lines, hydraulic lines, conduits, electrical lines, communication links and other components supporting operation of the gas turbine engine. The bifurcation structure extends through the bypass flow path and therefore it is desirable to minimizing aerodynamic interference by providing a less obstructive shape and size. Therefore, smaller less obstructive nacelle structures are desirable. However, sufficient space for the engine support lines and conduits is required. Accordingly, it is desirable to maximize mounting space available within the interior of a nacelle without increasing aerodynamic interference.